


Chasing the sun

by UnmadeEscapades



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I don't know how Kara keeps her job at CatCo since she's never there, Lena eats real weird but Kara indulges it, Mostly fluff though, Sanvers only make the tiniest cameos, They both love cooking, Workaholic Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmadeEscapades/pseuds/UnmadeEscapades
Summary: Vignettes from a year in the life of Kara and Lena as they slowly fall in love, loosely set in season 2.Very soft, very gay.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Chasing the sun

### April

As she ascended the last few steps to Lena’s office on the top floor, Kara stopped to unscrew her water bottle and flick some of the liquid onto her face. For some reason the elevators were all broken today but she hadn’t found out until she had already arrived in the building for their standing lunch date and she didn’t want to let her best friend down. 

Not that Kara would have come all this way just to turn around because of 132 flights of stairs.

Still, it would have been a lot faster if she had flown up the centre of the stairwell but if some random L-Corp employee had happened to spot her, there’d be a world of explaining to do and she'd never hear the end of it from Alex. 

All in all, the thousands of stairs weren’t that bad. Kara wasn’t even breaking a sweat, hence the need to splash herself with some water. She slapped her cheeks a few times for good measure and held her breath so she could appear winded.

It turned out there was no need for the charade as the sight of Lena casually draped across her white chaise in a silky black camisole was enough to take her breath away. 

“Kara, just the woman I wanted to see,” Lena said from her supine position on the couch.

Equal parts concerned and confused, Kara sputtered out, “Lena… are you sick?” She wasn’t quite sure what was happening. Best friend or no, she’d never seen the CEO so bereft of her usual grace.

“Mmm, no I’ve just been stuck up here since 6:30 a.m. without any real food because of the issues with the elevators. I told most people not to come in until we could get this sorted but I was already here when it happened... There's a few carrot slices left in this bag, do you want them?” 

Without getting up, Lena waved the zip lock bag in Kara’s general direction as the bewildered reporter stammered a refusal.

“Wait,” Lena bolted upright. “How did _you_ get up here?” 

“I-uh thought a little cardio would be good so I just, you know, ran up?” _Good save, Kara_. She put on a sunny smile and hoped Lena wouldn’t ask any further questions like why there wasn’t a single hair out of place from the braid she'd woven this morning. Ok so Kara may have used a bit of super speed to get up here. She didn't want the food to get cold and Alex never had to know!

Hurriedly, she handed over the package she’d been hiding behind her back. “I brought your favourite Big Belly Burger with the kale and quinoa patties.” She held back a grimace but paying actual money for this foul-tasting food was worth it just to see Lena’s face light up.

“You did not! I haven’t had a proper meal all day, I could kiss you right now.” 

Kara adjusted her glasses for something to do with her hands. “I- I’m sure you’d rather just stuff your mouth with this burger.”

Lena was all too happy to comply and as she grazed on her disturbingly verdant meal, she explained the elevator issue, throwing around phrases like "harnessing alien technology to revolutionise renewable energy" and "eradicating malaria was a no-brainer" before ending the tale with “...all that went wrong was that Dr. Spheer accidentally powered on a swarm of the nanobots before they finished calibrating and the confused little buggers got into the wiring of the elevator shafts and shut the whole system down. I'm just glad no one's been hurt, but these mishaps are all in a day's work at L-Corp. What's new in your life?" 

Lena turned the full focus of her hypnotic green gaze onto the unsuspecting reporter. 

Kara's head was still reeling from the offhand tone in which Lena described the groundbreaking work her company was doing. Much like shooting beams of intense heat out of her eyes was second nature to Kara, using her ingenuity to change the world for the better was a regular day in the life of Lena Luthor. She quickly scrambled for a conversation topic not related to the DEO fiasco that had battered her and Alex for most of the week.

“I’ve been trying to organise a half-Thanksgiving party actually,” Kara suddenly remembered.

Lena raised a sculpted eyebrow in response, “Half-Thanksgiving?”

“Yeah, it’s the mid-point between last Thanksgiving and the next. Like a half-birthday but with way more food.”

“What’s even in season this time of year?” 

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, Lena was always too practical for her own good. “Well, marshmallows never go out of seas–”

“–because they’re filled with preservatives,” Lena interjected, emphasising her point by placing a hand on Kara's thigh.

Gripping Lena’s hand in hers, Kara looked her dead in the eyes and said “You haven’t tried my eleven-layer marshmallow, sweet potato, pretzel, almond, corn, cranberry, turkey salad so you can’t judge.”

With each ridiculous ingredient, Lena's face was turning as green as her burger patty but when Kara continued, “So you’ll come to my party right? It’s in three Sundays. I promise I’ll make something that you’ll eat," well how could she say no?

“Sure, I’ll try one of your strange concoctions,” she relented. “Maybe I’ll even contribute one of my own," she countered with her trademark smirk.

Pulling up a mental calendar, Lena recalled an important board meeting on the Monday after that she had planned to spend all weekend finalising. It wouldn’t do to meet her investors stuffed like a half-Thanksgiving turkey but as Lena watched Kara gobble up the last of her zucchini fries with a content smile, she convinced herself that it would all be worth it in the end.

### May

Lena’s mountain of Tupperware was leaning precariously to the left and threatened to spill out of her hands at any moment. Her 6 inch heels weren’t making the matter any better. Still, the sun would have to freeze over before she wore flats.

As she ascended to Kara's floor, Lena once again bemoaned the fact that this apartment complex had no elevator. Not no functioning elevator like the L-Corp debacle a few weeks back, simply no elevator at all. _Was rent-control really worth this?_ , Lena wondered. 

Finally reaching her best friend's door, she realised she had no hands free to knock. Having just stopped to ponder her predicament, Lena was surprised by the door suddenly opening and an enthusiastic Kara greeting her with the warmth of a thousand suns.

“Lena, you made it!” 

Lena swore that Kara had started yelling out her name before the door was even open but there was no way she could’ve known she was standing there. There were no security cameras anywhere on the premises, let alone a doorman to announce the arrival of guests!

Putting her suspicions out of her mind, Lena handed off the food she had spent all day preparing to Kara who didn’t seem to struggle at all as she balanced the stack of containers all in one hand and deftly arranged them amongst the other dishes covering her dining table. 

No one else had arrived yet though Lena was sure Kara told her the party was starting at 7 p.m. Worried about a breach of etiquette, Lena glanced at her phone to confirm that she was right on time before making a split-second decision to put the device on silent and slip it back into her handbag. Not being instantaneously contactable by anyone from L-Corp or otherwise was a first but Lena felt a good kind of nervous about it. She wanted to try her best to enjoy Kara's party without distractions. Speaking of...

“Can I help with anything?” she asked, coming up behind Kara. The kombucha jello Lena had painstakingly concocted flew right out of a startled Kara’s hands, but luckily her reflexes were as fast as always and she righted the tub of gooey brown dessert.

Nervously adjusting her glasses, Kara was fumbling to regain her composure when her phone buzzed with a text from James.

_Having trouble with the CatCo website. We think someone’s hacking it. Winn and I are working to fix it but it looks like it's gonna take all night. Sorry, we’ll make it up to you!_

James _and_ Winn couldn’t make it? Kara was disappointed but she understood a healthy work ethic, I mean here she was with the biggest workaholic of all, Lena Luthor. Mostly she was just confused… wasn't James a photographer? How would he help fix the website?

Kara relayed the news to Lena with a touch of concern in her voice. With two people down, this left a lot of extra food, especially seeing as they had both gone all out with their cooking. To prove her point, Kara opened the nearest Tupperware container and found what appeared to be green worms inside. 

“Lee, what’s this?”

“Spinach noodles,” Lena said matter-of-factly. 

Ignoring Lena’s horrified expression at her vulgar table manners, Kara reached in with her hands and untangled one of the mushy strings, inspecting it briefly before inserting it into her mouth. Still chewing she remarked, “It doesn’t taste like anything.”

“Food doesn’t have to taste like anything if it’s good for you.” 

Kara never regretted a friendship but in times like these she really doubted this one. No – she couldn’t even joke about that in her own head. Lena’s friendship was so important to her. To demonstrate her undying feelings, she ate another squirmy strand of the noodles while maintaining full eye contact, before gingerly placing the box back onto the table, never to be touched by her again. 

Before either of them could make a comment about their wildly different food preferences, they were interrupted by Kara's favourite NSYNC song of all time, _Bye Bye Bye_ , blaring tinnily through her mobile, allowing her and Lena to exchange a knowing smile before she picked up.

“Heyyy Kara…,” Alex sounded a little off, “...about dinner tonight… Has James got in touch yet?”

"Yeah he just texted saying he and Winn both can't make it, how did you know?" Kara replied. 

"Good! I mean, aww honey I'm sorry they cancelled but um… Maggie-and-I-can’t-make-it-either-you-and-Lena-have-fun-though-bye!" The last thing she heard was Maggie's uncharacteristic muffled giggles in the background before they hung up. 

Kara gaped openly at her phone. Did Alex just blow her off? Her sister and her fiancée were too cute for words and Kara would never hold a grudge against them wanting to spend more time alone together, but if the guys were out, and now Maggie and Alex too, this left… Kara did the math on her fingers to confirm that her half-Thanksgiving dinner party was down to two people. 

Glancing at Lena and then to the exorbitant array of food they had prepared between them, Kara couldn’t help but giggle. “Well, I’m thankful that I have at least one best friend to help me eat all this food!”

Lena smiled back and echoed, "Well what are best friends for?" but her heart caught on the lie.

 _Is that all,_ it asked her.

_But what more could I want?_

### June

The afternoon sun streamed lazily through the curtains, illuminating the dust motes swirling in the austere living room. With the only furniture a satine sofa and an artisan side table, the latter half-heartedly embellished with a vase of long-dead flowers, the room certainly didn’t look lived in and most of the time it wasn’t, which was why the raucous giggles of the two women currently sprawled on the floor surrounded by snacks and empty wine bottles was so unusual.

“Now let’s read my horoscope,” Lena urged excitedly. 

The horoscope in question was decades out of date but Kara complied, easily finding the right section. “Oh this is good.” 

Lena was so enraptured, her handful of granola completely missed her mouth and rained down onto the rug.

Putting on her best Professor Trelawney impression, feigned cup of tea leaves and all, Kara forewarned, "A change is on the horizon but only if you open your arms to it," sending Lena into another peal of giggles. 

Cat had unearthed a mountain of CatCo back issues in an old storeroom and had her staff archive what was necessary and dispose of the rest. Of course Kara couldn't let these historical relics go to waste and had promptly grabbed a stack of more magazines than a human woman could be expected to carry, and taken them straight out of the CatCo building and to Lena's apartment. 

With their treasure trove of bad early-2000s fashion and even worse advice all in glossy colour, Kara and Lena had dedicated their whole weekend to reading the horoscopes, taking all the quizzes and finding the most egregious looks, any actual journalism contained between the pages be damned. 

Lena had immediately gravitated to the impractical pair of heels but after Pick A Shoe And We'll Reveal Your Personality stumped Kara for a solid 20 minutes, Lena convinced her to cut out both the glittery sneakers and embroidered brogues and start a moodboard.

As she spent nearly all her waking hours in the L-Corp building, taking power naps on her office chaise when necessary, Lena had almost no craft supplies in her actual apartment but they did manage to scrounge together some empty cardboard boxes and extra sticky tape mistakenly packed into the shipping cartons that her furniture had arrived in. 

She’d been meaning to clean those out, really. Though money obviously wasn’t a problem, it seemed like an unnecessary extravagance to hire cleaners just to move the empty boxes from the penthouse to the bins on the street. She just hadn't gotten around to doing it herself. 

_A good work ethic is healthy_ , Lena chided herself. _Living in her office was a good work ethic, wasn’t it?_ At least some good had come out of her neglectfulness. The cardboard backing made for a sturdy collage. 

Pushing hers closer to Kara’s, Lena immediately saw the difference in colour. While Kara’s was shamelessly flirting with the borders of gaudy and tasteless what with the Von Dutch trucker hats and Juicy sweats, Lena's moodboard was a void of black designer suits and stab-you-in-the-eye heels. 

_This can't be the real me_ , Lena observed. She glanced at Kara's face and the crinkle of concentration visible on her forehead as she stuck on another pair of bedazzled jeans. 

With her, she didn’t have to pretend. 

Flipping her board over, she started anew. The first picture she taped on was a baby blue coat – the colour of the eyes she loved most.

 _Maybe it_ is _time for me to make a change and commit to it_ , she thought. 

She'd arrived in National City with one foot out the door but Kara held the promise of something real and Lena wanted to jump in with both feet and see what caught her as she fell.

### July

Lena needn't have felt so shy inviting Kara to her newly furnished apartment. She loved Lena and the chance to know her better through seeing the home she'd made for herself. 

She loved the trinkets that spoke of foreign travels Kara wished they'd been on together. 

She loved how the original Monets and Degas were perfectly complemented by framed drawings from the grateful children recuperating in Lena's many state-of-the-art hospitals. 

She loved the countless hours they spent in her private theatre watching all the cheesy rom coms that Lena had missed growing up as a Luthor. 

Most of all though, she loved the rooftop overlooking the waterfront. Some weekends, Lena would leave her up there to gaze transfixed at the sunset, and only call her down when dinner was ready.

### August - September

Weeks after Lena had taken her on a tour of the transformed space, Kara was still finding new wonders in the two-storey penthouse. She was casually leaning against a bookshelf, trying to read the titles of tomes lining Lena's expansive library when the shelf swung away, revealing a secret room with a single grand piano inside. 

Kara had no idea why Lena had tried to hide what a gifted pianist she was. She loved the mellifluous notes that poured out of her friend's hands, and took every opportunity to urge Lena to play something for her. 

It all began on one of those evenings where the night was no longer young but they were still awake enough to want to enjoy each other’s company a little longer. The topic of music had come up and while Kara had often shared her love of 90s boy bands, she had no idea what sort of music Lena had grown up listening to. 

Her friend had shyly dipped her head and mumbled about Tchaikovsky and Liszt and Rachmaninov, names that Kara had never heard of but since committed to memory. 

Even though they’d largely grown up on this same planet, they really were from different worlds. Lena's aristocratic upbringing had discouraged music written this side of the millennium but luckily she fell in love with classical pieces and implored her parents for lessons. Music came naturally to her, like many things did. 

That fateful night, Kara had gently hinted that she'd come across the hidden piano room to prompt Lena to play something for her. 

And so she did. 

If Kara was being honest, it wasn’t just the beautiful music she admired, but the resolute touch of Lena's fingers on the keys. Each stroke was deliberate in the way that Lena’s actions always were. Well thought out and well-intentioned. 

Lena seemed to lose herself in the music and when she played, Kara saw a levity in her expression that otherwise never appeared. She wished that she could be the thing that quieted Lena's mind. That she would let herself be still for once and just watch the sunset with her.

### October

Nothing delighted Kara more than picking up her phone and hearing Lena's voice on the other end.

“So, I’m heading to Mexico City for a business trip next week and I’ll be busy during the day but I’ll have nights and the weekend off…” Here her voice dropped to a near whisper, “Would… would you like to come with me?” 

There was no reason for Lena to sound so nervous, Kara whooped with joy immediately, screaming “Yes!” down the line. A week on vacation with Lena Luthor? Who would say no to that? 

Ecstatic, Lena jumped a little in her office and quickly looked around to make sure no one saw her. “Great! I’ll have Jess send over the flight details and work out an itinerary for us.”

“Why don’t we have dinner at my place tonight and we can plan what we want to see together?” 

"Same time as usual?" 

"Always."

* * * * * 

Kara was just taking Lena's favourite baked pasta out of the oven when her super hearing picked up the familiar rhythm of her high heels coming down the hallway. 

Looking through the walls, she confirmed that Lena had arrived with what looked like a tasty dessert in tow. She giddily wiped her hands and raced to the door, opening it with a bit too much force. Luckily the reinforced hinges Alex put in held steady. 

The two women embraced warmly before Lena revealed the Guinness cake that she had quickly whipped up, one of her only vices. 

“Can we eat this first?” Kara joked, knowing Lena would never deign to do something so improper. They really did a number on her at that finishing school she went to... unless she was naturally like this? _No one would naturally deny dessert before dinner_ , Kara reasoned. 

They were only two bites into the tofu and mushroom pasta before Kara couldn’t hold it in any longer and blurted out, “I’m so excited to go to Mexico! Have you been? I’ve never been! Never even flown over there… on a plane… or any other type of flying…" she quickly trailed off. 

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Lena said, “Yes, actually I’ve been a few times. Only for business though. L-Corp has a subsidiary there that’s developed quite rapidly, which is why I'm doing an extended trip, and this time I thought why not see the sites? I’m so glad that you can come with me. There’s no one I’d rather be with.” Lena affirmed her words by reaching across the table and squeezing Kara’s hand.

### November

Kara held her breath as the Customs and Border Protection officer scanned her passport. She trusted that the Danverses and the DEO had organised all the proof of identity papers that she needed but she was still scared that her secret would be found out. After all, this was her first time heading out of the country. 

Well via typical channels at least. 

Though she’d flown next to quite a few planes, as well as under them as she saved them from plummeting, she had never actually been on board one. 

Taking her seat next to Lena in first class, Kara felt a little cramped. Sure it was way more roomy than the one-person pod she'd arrived on this planet in but that was designed for extenuating circumstances. And for what it was worth, that trip definitely hadn't bolstered her trust in aircrafts.

When the plane started taxiing down the runway and hurtling into the atmosphere, Kara couldn’t help but let out a terrified bleat and gripped Lena’s hand for reassurance. 

Concerned, Lena leaned over to check if she was okay but Kara was too stunned to respond. _How could any sane person stand this?_

Logically she knew she would be fine no matter what happened to the plane, but that part of her mind had been completely shut down by the terrifying reverberations each bout of turbulence sent through her body. Kara was used to being in full control in the air, choosing winds that propelled her to her destination, not ones that acted like they wanted her out of the sky for good.

* * * * * 

After one hour in the air, Kara had still not let go of Lena’s hand. The CEO absentmindedly stroked Kara’s hand with her thumb while replying to emails on her phone with her free hand. 

Only the announcement that dinner was to be served brought Kara out of her haze of terror. Unable to decide what dish she wanted from the surprisingly detailed in-flight menu, Kara felt a rush of gratitude when Lena plucked the menu from her hand and informed the flight attendant that she would buy one of everything. 

Kara wolfed down the food, her trays piling everywhere, even though she’d eaten at the airport beforehand. She’d offered some to Lena who politely declined, explaining that she wasn’t hungry, but the disdain for ‘plane food’ was evident in her eyes. 

Once again, Lena apologised that they’d had to fly commercial as the L-Corp jet was out of commission while it was being fitted to run on lightning, but Kara couldn’t have cared less. Now that she was full of food and had adjusted to the turbulence as well as possible, she was happy to spend this week alone with her best friend.

* * * * * 

As the plane began its descent, Kara’s dinner threatened to ascend back up from her stomach.

A small part of her was able to see the irony of this situation. She’d bet good money that she was the most frequent flyer on board but her stomach just couldn’t handle this bumpy fall from the sky. 

To her credit, Lena was unfazed by Kara’s stomach troubles, and rubbed her friend's back while holding a sick bag to the ready. Countless hours spent with the children throughout her hospitals had exposed her to all sorts of food mishaps and she found that she was a natural caregiver. 

Thankfully, the plane hit the ground and they started to slow and Kara was still bravely holding onto her meals. Lena really didn’t think this one sick bag could have held that much.

Kara moaned in discomfort, “Ugh was that an earthquake?”

“No, Kara,” Lena said patiently, “that was just the plane touching down.”

Spending so much time with Kara made Lena appreciate the excesses of her upbringing. In her world, it was unfathomable that someone her age had never caught a plane before. Lena had been jetting between boarding school to summers on the Riviera and home to the Luthor estate her whole life. Sure not everyone could afford a private jet, but commercial? What could a coach flight to Mexico City cost? A few thousand dollars? That wasn’t much was it? 

Lena didn’t have to care for these things, she had a team of accountants managing her finances and those of her company. As suspect a person as he was, her brother had led L-Corp to great heights and the bottom line was never a concern. Rather, the pursuit of scientific achievements was what drove them and what Lena hoped she’d see happening at this Mexican branch. 

Checking her mental list again, she ran over her short speech to be delivered to the company, the questions she had for the acting director and the parts of the facility she wanted to visit. She was so preoccupied with her planning that she didn’t notice Kara already exiting the plane carrying all their combined luggage. 

That girl recovered so fast, Lena was jealous of her genes. She took a second to admire Kara's blatant muscles, even though she claimed she never worked out, before rushing up and trying to wrestle back control of her monogrammed suitcase. Kara wouldn’t have it though, so Lena had no choice but to let her carry all their belongings through the airport and out to the waiting limousine.

“What have you got planned for tomorrow whilst I’m busy touring the L-Corp facilities?” Lena enquired as they were chauffeured to their hotel.

Cocking her head to the side, Kara hummed noncommittally. “Just eat good food and explore the city.” A brief pause. “On foot” she added just to be sure. 

Alex’s warnings had really stuck with her. Stricter than their parents had ever been, Alex laid down some tight ground rules for this trip, notably that Kara wasn’t to reveal her powers in any way. _If someone needed help, she was to stand on the sidelines and leave it to the proper authorities_ , Maggie had chimed in. 

Kara’s mind wasn’t even in superhero mode right now. All she was thinking of was the endless selection of food she had yet to try. While they were planning their itinerary, Kara had eagerly looked up all the food tours available in the city. She was currently signed up for seven of them. She would’ve done one a day but Lena was free on the weekends so she’d packed two on both Tuesday and Thursday. Hello, Taco Every Day.

“Are you gonna be ready for the assault on your taste buds,” Kara teased. Together they recalled the time Lena had accidentally squirted chili sauce on her zucchini fries instead of ketchup and how she physically couldn’t stop crying the rest of the night. Kara had sympathy cried at her friend’s plight and though that night was a low point for the both of them, at least they could laugh about it now.

“I’m willing to try new things if you are,” Lena said coyly. 

Kara held the look in Lena's green eyes.

“Well we’re in for a good time then,” she laughed.

* * * * * 

“Try this with the salsa,” Kara said, as she raised the nacho towards Lena's mouth.

In the time between the chili sauce fiasco and now, Lena had bravely built up her spice resistance and as she swallowed and waited with bated breath, she had to conclude that her efforts had paid off. Her mouth was only slightly tingling, not overwhelming her with the same there’s-a-fireball-in-my-throat sensation that used to happen every time she accidentally consumed a dish with too much pepper.

“Wow, that's incredible,” Lena replied sunnily. “Do you think that's a hint of pineapple in there? We'll have to experiment in our kitchen and see if we can recreate this!"

These last six days in Mexico had been a bliss Lena hadn’t felt in a long time. The subsidiary was doing exceptionally well, having made fascinating strides with alien technology that she was eager to apply to the research in the National City L-Corp labs. The scientists she had met were proud to walk her through their breakthroughs, and most importantly everyone she spoke to had genuinely seemed happy to be working there.

And at night… Lena bit her lip as she savoured the memories of these last several nights... at night she and Kara had explored the city under the glow of streetlights and moonlight alike. 

From late night picnics in the Jardín Botánico del Bosque de Chapultepec, to perusing the vintage books in El Laberinto, and guided tours of museums, they’d walked hand in hand for hours before retiring to their hotel room where more often than not they’d stayed up late in bed talking about their hopes for the future. Sure the next day she was a little more exhausted than usual but there was nothing multiple cups of coffee couldn’t handle. 

And now, too fast, it was all coming to an end. They had one more night here before the real world reclaimed them and Lena wasn’t sure if she was ready to go back. 

With the last glowing embers of the sun setting her blonde tresses alight, Lena had never seen Kara looking more beautiful than she did at this moment on the rooftop bar. She couldn’t take her eyes off her as she watched Kara admire the sunset with a wistful sigh.

"They just don't make them like this where I'm from," Kara whispered, lost in a reverie. 

In her heart, Lena knew Kara didn't mean Midvale but she stayed silent, knowing that she would open up when she was ready. 

As she revelled in the way the light limned Kara's face, Lena acknowledged the endless stream of anxieties and to-do lists in her head but let them wash over her as she simply enjoyed their moment here, now.

### December - January

After their international getaway, Lena and Kara were closer than ever. Almost inseparable. 

Oh they'd spend their days working at their respective jobs with Kara coming over to "interview" Lena as often as could be reasonably excused and then some, but as soon as their work days were over they'd be by each other's side trying out new recipes in one of their kitchens, curling up on the couch to watch Netflix, and ending the night entwined in each other's arms.

### February

Of all the Earth holidays she’d had to get used to over the years, Valentine’s Day was Kara’s favourite. She couldn’t think of anything better than a day that celebrated love in all forms. If anything, she wished it lasted longer. All year perhaps. But that would make today less special and today was all about making her family and friends feel as loved as they made her feel. 

Waking up before the crack of dawn, Kara had already done the rounds, flying bouquets of flowers to all her friends so they would be greeted with the sunny yellow roses first thing when they stepped out the door. 

For Alex and Maggie she’d organised an extra large teddy bear made of roses, which she knew they'd both scoff at outwardly, but inside they'd melt. Those newlyweds were still snoring soundly in unison when she’d left their apartment.

She had agonised over the right bouquet for Lena but was happy with the classic elegance of the dozen long-stemmed red roses she had settled on. Red was a colour that she always associated with her. Bold, striking and passionate. Unlike the others, these were flowers that Kara wanted to give to Lena in person, to see her reaction to them. 

Now that the sun was up, Kara knew she'd find Lena in her office. Antsy with anticipation, she took a deep breath before entering the double doors. Lena was tapping away at her computer when she arrived and furrowed her brow at the disturbance but as soon as she registered that it was Kara, she beamed with delight. If possible, her smile grew even wider when her eyes landed on the flowers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lena,” Kara said, those four words filled with love.

Lena slowly got up from her desk and accepted the flowers from Kara. Shyly murmuring her thanks, she placed them on a side table and returned to stand in front of Kara, with only a breath separating the two women. A sense of conviction overcoming her, she explored the depths of those blue eyes and seemed to find what she was looking for. 

Lena's eyes flicked to Kara's lips and in that second a decision was made. As she was about to lean in, Kara took a step back and inhaled deeply.

"Lena, I have a confession to make… I think I have feelings for you."

Lena was taken aback, "Well I should hope so, Kara, haven't we been dating for almost 3 months now?"

It was Kara's turn to be dumbfounded, "What do you mean?"

"We've slept in the same bed nearly every night since Mexico."

"Your apartment is closer to CatCo and I didn't want you to be cold and lonely!"

"I filled your office with flowers last month. I don't do that for just anyone."

"But–" 

"You're bringing me a dozen red roses for Valentine's Day!"

Understanding at last dawned on Kara, "But we haven't even kissed!"

"I can fix that," Lena said, closing the space between them and kissing Kara sweet and true. She felt her smile against her lips.

"I can't believe what we've been missing out on," Lena whispered in between kisses, "I thought you just wanted to take things slow. _Really slow_."

Even if Kara had wanted to take a breath to reply, the reporter couldn't find the words to express her joy, and the CEO who was used to being the smartest person in a room was laughing at how silly their hearts had been this whole time.

### March

With all the other walls between them completely torn down, Kara had finally mustered up the courage to tell Lena her greatest secret, even more scared now that she had so much more to lose. But she needn't have worried about revealing that she was Supergirl. Lena accepted her wholeheartedly and reassured Kara that she loved her and nothing would ever change that. 

The only thing Lena was angry about was the veritable wealth of advanced scientific knowledge that Kara hadn't yet shared with her.

Much of their time together was now spent discussing the possibilities of wild scientific theories that no one else in their circles could follow. They were both overjoyed to have someone to connect with on this wavelength but seven hours into an impassioned conversation about the minutiae of quantum entanglement, Kara's head needed a break and she knew just the thing that always helped her reset her mind. 

* * * * * 

“Are you okay? Are you too cold? Can you breathe?” Kara endlessly worried as they climbed higher and higher into the sky. 

For her part, Lena _was_ completely breathless, having never seen the world from such an angle. Sure she’d been in her fair share of helicopters and private jets but it never felt this… open. 

Swivelling her head around, she marvelled at the sight of the city she now called her home, the sprawling suburbs on one side and the never ending ocean just visible on the other.

“It’s the most beautiful view I've ever seen,” she managed to softly declare.

Kara smiled, not taking her eyes off Lena’s awed expression, “Yeah it is, isn’t it.”

They hung up there in a comfortable silence, with only their heartbeats to mark the passing of time.

“Kara?”

“Mm?”

“Could you fly to the moon?” Lena pondered.

Kara attempted to arch an eyebrow as she’d seen Lena do time and time again. “You mean right now?”

“Well no, I’m not as hardy as you. I was just curious.”

“Oh, I’ve actually been a few times. Not much to see when you’re on there. It’s all rocks and rovers. Nice view of the Earth though.” 

Lena would never get over the casual way her girlfriend spoke about extraordinary feats like that. If she had powers, think of all the incredible things she could do for the world, the change she could wrought… 

Before Lena could spiral into her fears of becoming another egotistical Luthor, a gentle kiss on the top of her head stilled her self-critical thoughts. 

“Ready to head home and start on dinner?” Kara asked the woman caught in her arms.

"You sure you don't want to see a sunset first?"

Kara's kiss was answer enough as she jetted them off to chase the sun, together.


End file.
